


Talk to Will and Nico!

by blue_assassin



Series: Ask the Characters [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Funny, I don't know, M/M, Plot, Questions, Random - Freeform, Will and Nico - Freeform, answers, cos i need something to do in quarantine, cute boyfriends, laughs, no, pls halp, solangelo questions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_assassin/pseuds/blue_assassin
Summary: Wanna ask Solangelo some questions?  Wanna just say random crap to them? Well, you've come to the right place! Im not Uncle Rick, sadly, so these answers aren't cannon, but I'll try to get the best answer possible out of them, K?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Ask the Characters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812349
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, I guess I'll start with the first thing. Nico, Will, say hi!

Will: Hi there! I'm Will, It's nice to meet you! I hear you guys have some fun things to ask/say to us?

Nico: I'm Nico. Please no super personal questions.

Will: *takes Nico's hand* Yeah. We're still working on opening up, so just...be mindful, alright?

Nico: *Pulls hand away* I'm pretty sure we're also working on PDA, Solace. 

Will: *pouts* Aw, come on, Neeks.

Nico: Not now, alright. Everyone's watching.

Will: Okay. :(

Hey guys, Blue here! Please enjoy this book and talk away! The only thing I wan't to add is keep it SFW please!!!! They're only fifteen!!!!! DX


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright you two, Blue_Food_Godess asked: Will (and Nico if you're okay with it) when did you realize you liked eachother?

Will: Well, for me personally, I've liked him since the Battle of Manhatten. He had be completely detatched and rejected by most of the camp but he still came to help. He fought for us when it would have been so easy to fight against us. That's the mark of a truly good person, and I loved (still love, actually) that about him.

Nico: *dumbstruck* Will...

Will: Also, he's hot. Like, really really 'scorch your soul and drown in his gorgeous eyes' kinda hot. So, uhhh, yeah. There- there was that too.

Nico: *blushes* *rolls eyes* You're a dork.

Will: Yes, but I'm your dork. ;D

Nico: Shut up, Solace. I think, for me, I've always felt something for Will, but I didn't realize it what it was until the war with Gaia. As much as I hate to admit it...it was really m...run in...with Eros that allowed me to be okay with realizing that I liked Will. And...I'm...glad for that. In a way.

Will: Awwww, Neeks! *kisses cheek*

Nico: Yeah, yeah, tui idiota. Now we answered the question. Can we go now?

Will: Sure. I need to clock in for my shift at the infirmary anyway.


End file.
